Vent d'automne
by chibit shi
Summary: La routine, Yuuko fête, Doméki observe, Himawari s'émerveille, Mokona profite et Watanuki subit.Fin toute mignonne.


**NdA1 :Hello, première histoire publiée, si jamais vous la lisez et que vous avez envie d'envoyer une review, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être tendre sous prétexte que je débute.**

**Résumé : Hum, euh ben Yuuko fête Halloween, Doméki oberve, Himawari s'émerveille, Mokona profite et Watanuki subit. La routine en somme.**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire de XXXholic ainsi que les personnages appartiennent tous à Clamp. Même si j'avais assez d'imagination je ne serais sans doute pas assez folle ou assez douée pour créer un manga « clampesque ».**

**Euh c'est bon je crois, ha non, le titre. **

**Pairing: Euh...je suis vraiment obligée de vous le dire? Wata\Surprise**

Vent d'automne

Il n'aurait jamais du accepter. C'est vrai quoi, il avait l'air de quoi maintenant ?! Tout ça à cause de cette sorcière, une fois encore, encore et toujours cette…cette…aaaargh !!

Trop, c'est TROP ! Je rentre et je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il se dirigea, le plus discrètement possible vers la sortie. Il aurait préféré se changer avant de pendre la fuite mais c'était trop risqué. Yuuko avait le don d'apparaître juste au moment où il ne fallait pas ; et si jamais elle le surprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Parce qu'elle avait vraiment insisté, enfin à sa manière. En prenant son sourire le plus sadique et en lui proposant de passer la soirée d'halloween avec elle, Maru, Moro et Mokona, et en ajoutant devant son air plus que sceptique qu'il était véritablement dans son intérêt d'accepter. Watanuki ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Il avait l'habitude de prendre les menaces sous-entendues de Yuuko très au sérieux, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. S'il refusait, des tas de choses désagréables allaient -encore- lui tomber dessus. Qui sait, peut-être que cette fois-ci elle allait lâcher des monstres –particulièrement monstrueux- sur lui. Histoire de respecter les « traditions » de l'événement. Watanuki ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt de célébrer une fête aussi…occidentale qu'Halloween. Bien sur il n'avait rien ce genre de fêtes mais le principe de celle-ci lui échappait totalement. C'était sans doute plaisant pour les jeunes enfants de courir dans les rues et réclamer des sucreries, mais à son âge -et à plus forte raison à l'âge de Yûko-, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation n'était pas la seule à être ridicule. Contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient penser, il n'était pas complètement stupide, il avait depuis longtemps cessé de se voiler la face. Il savait qu'il était souvent ridicule. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il y'avait les fantômes, sa patronne, l'autre imbécile, et même la ravissante Himawari, des tas de choses et de gens à cause desquelles il se retrouvait presque systématiquement dans des situations embarrassantes. Cette fois encore, il n'y avait pas échappé. Une autre chose pour laquelle la sorcière avait FORTEMENT insisté. Sur le coup, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions, en particulier sur la moralité de son employeuse dont il doutait vraiment de l'existence à présent. Mais devant son regard lourd de menaces, il s'était tu, il avait enfilé ce…cette abomination qu'elle osait qualifier de « magnifique déguisement pour Halloween ». Evidement, bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment aborder ce genre de sujet, en particulier avec Yuuko, il avait eu la bêtise de lui demander s'il s'agissait véritablement d'un déguisement pour Halloween, on pouvait effectivement penser qu'il servait à…un tout autre genre d'activités. Le genre d'activités que pratiquaient les personnes dotées d'un esprit malsain comme…sa patronne. Il avait prié à peu près tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, de ce monde et des autres, pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'était tellement humiliant et sûrement illégal. Mokona avait dit, ou plutôt hurlé, qu'il était vraiment « KAWAÏÏÏÏÏ », un très beau compliment selon la sorcière et sa bestiole, une raison de plus de l'enlever par tous les moyens pour le lycéen. Kami-sama, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. En plus cette chose ignoble qui bougeait quand il se déplaçait le gênait dans ses mouvements. Enfin, le peu de mouvements qu'il pouvait se permettre étant donné sa tenue. Bien que le hall soit totalement désert, il répugnait à se baisser pour récupérer ses chaussures, c'était vraiment trop humiliant, et il n'était même pas sur d'y parvenir. Il le fit pourtant le plus lentement possible, les mouvements trop brusques étant fortement déconseillés. Il entendit Yuuko qui depuis longtemps lui demandait de venir l'aider à enfiler son costume. Watanuki accéléra et courut le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit avec maintes précautions avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Il parvint sans encombres chez lui, se débarrassa rapidement de la chose, rangea son petit appartement avant de se mettre au lit.

Ça c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver si pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait eu un tant soi peu de chance. Au lieu de ça, il percuta quelqu'un, de plus grand et plus massif que lui –ce qui n'était pas bien difficile- et se rétama lamentablement sur le sol encore mouillé, à cause de la pluie qui avait coulé toute la journée (Ame Warashi avait très certainement voulu fêter l'événement, à sa manière toutefois). Watanuki maudit l'énergumène qui l'avait bousculé, avec une certaine mauvaise foi, sa patronne, la pluie, sa patronne encore une fois, puis, à court de victimes expiatoires, il se maudit lui aussi. Voyant que son « agresseur » ne s'était toujours pas décidé à continuer son chemin, ayant sans doute remarquer sa…remarquable tenue, il leva courageusement le nez, prêt à subir l'humiliation de sa vie. Ce fut largement à la hauteur de ses attentes, l'une des deux personnes qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à croiser aujourd'hui se tenait debout devant lui, son visage était…aussi inexpressif que d'habitude quoique ces yeux fauves brillaient étrangement. D'amusement sans doute. Doméki, car il s'agissait bien de lui (vous vous en doutiez n'est ce pas ?) lui tendit la main, visiblement pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme, à présent assis par terre grimaça et ignora royalement la main offerte. Il se releva tout seul au bout d'un petit moment, affreusement conscient du regard de son camarade sur lui. Pour une fois il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir, il réagirait de la même manière. Doméki l'observa de la tête au pieds, regardant d'abord les chaussures étranges, semblant recouvertes de velours noir, le pantalon de cuir, plutôt moulant (ne vous faîtes pas d'idées soyez gentils !), d'un noir profond également, le débardeur plus moulant encore, toujours de la même couleur, avec marqué en lettres capitales blanches sur toute la surface du tissu « SEXY KITTEN », ainsi que le ravissant collier pour chat, autour de son cou, auquel était accroché une petite clochette en métal brillant d'une couleur argentée. C'était déjà relativement gênant, mais il ne réagit pas, même quand il vit les moustaches de chats dessinés sur ses joues au pinceau fin et les oreilles de chat ornant le serre-tête qu'il avait sur le crâne, elles étaient ravissantes soit dit en passant, intérieur rose pâle en velours et extérieur noir en fausse fourrure et plutôt grandes donc voyantes. Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, comme beaucoup de choses ce soir, Yuuko avait voulu mettre sa touche personnelle en rajoutant quelque accessoires, une chaîne aux mailles très fines entourait la taille de Watanuki, une laisse pendait au bout de son collier et un foulard noir, semblant très abîmé était noué sur son bras droit. La sorcière avait précisé avec un petit clin d'œil que cela ajouterait une note de « magie » à son costume, le mot n'étant pas à prendre au second degré avec elle, Watanuki avait aussitôt essayé de l'enlever, malheureusement, le nœud était trop serré. Mais ce n'était pas le pire en fait, au bas de son dos, il y avait…l'attraction principale du déguisement qui se balançait frénétiquement et avec une certaine…nervosité. Une immense queue de chat dont les poils auparavant soyeux étaient à présent hérissés. Elle bougeait, toute seule et aussi naturellement que l'aurait fait n'importe quelle queue de chat…sur un chat. Cependant Watanuki était un être humain, il avait une vie très étrange et des fréquentations plus étranges encore mais il était tout de même un être humain. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que cet appendice se secoue ainsi, à moins ce qu'il ne veuille l'humilier davantage. C'était sûrement cela, après tout ce cadeau provenait de cette chère Yûko. Yuuko qui justement sortit précipitamment de sa boutique en remarquant l'absence de son dévoué serviteur. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient négligemment derrière elle et sa tenue de miko blanche et rouge lui seyait à merveille, si on exceptait le haut visiblement compliqué à enfiler qui pendait sur son bras droit, offrant ainsi une vue dégagée d'un décolleté plongeant qui n'avait rien à faire là.

"Oh Watanuki, je te cherchais partout, y'a pas à dire, cette tenue te va à ravir ! Elle est vraiment faite pour toi ! Je n'arrive pas à mettre mon haut correctement, j'ai besoin de ton aide…Oh bonjour Doméki-kun !"

"Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis la « collision »."

"Bonsoir Yuuko-san."

"Ton costume est vraiment kakkui Doméki-kun, que penses-tu de celui que j'ai fait pour mon petit Watanuki?"

""Je ne suis pas TON PETIT WATANUKI, et puis ce costume ne me va pas du tout, je ne ressemble absolument pas à un chat !"hurla la principale concerné, bien que la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait semblait démontrer le contraire de ce qu'il affirmait. Sa queue battait l'air encore plus nerveusement et ses oreilles bougeaient sans arrêt. La sorcière se contenta de sourire sans rien ajouter. Son sourire se transforma rapidement en un sourire narquois et elle marcha jusqu'à son petit protégé avant de saisir ses oreilles (de chat) et de les caresser dans un mouvement circulaire. Watanuki sursauta, rougit furieusement en se rendant compte qu'il appréciait la caresse, aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître et recula d'un bond en espérant que la pénombre apporté par le crépuscule rendrait invisible l'état de ses joues…peine perdue.

Bien sur que si, tu es mon chaton, mon petit Watanukiii. Affirma en riant la traîtresse…euh prêtresse.

Doméki, affublé d'un costume de samouraï très réussi mais incomplet demeurait silencieux, se contentant d'observer le manège de la sorcière et les grimaces de Watanuki. Celui-ci grogna et se détourna, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui, c'était sans compter Yuuko, qui l'attrapa par sa laisse et le tira vers la boutique tout en adressant un sourire ravi à Doméki.

Attends nous ici un petit moment Doméki-kun, c'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir accepté notre invitation, nous partirons dès que Himawari-chan sera arrivée.

"QUOI ??!!""


End file.
